LIDAR (Light Detection and Ranging) surveys are sometimes used to gather data usable for identifying and mapping objects in a three dimensional space. Data gathered by way of a LIDAR scan is often referred to as point cloud data. LIDAR scanning has significantly reduced the time it takes to gather data regarding a three dimensional space. Nonetheless, identifying and mapping objects such as a guideway, railway or objects associated with the guideway or railway is a time consuming manual effort that involves extracting the guideway or railway, and/or associated objects, locations of the objects, and attributes thereof from the point cloud data.